


a long way from home

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Short Ficlet, Voltron, idk what else to put for tags lol, klance, new planet i guess?, short fic, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short little klance fic I made. Very fluffy.





	

Lance gazed across the miles and miles of field that stretched before him and sighed. The planet they were taking a short rest on was beautiful. The ground was an aqua-blue color, like the ocean, only clearer. It was like water, only much thicker, so that Lance could walk across it with ease. Every few hundred feet, a cluster of tall, leafless, silver trees grew from the ground. The view was breathtaking.

But all Lance wanted was home. His chest ached. He made a list of everything he regretted taking for granted: His mother’s homemade lunches, his own bed, normal forests. The list was endless.

Lance leaned against one of the trees and slid down until he sat on the squishy surface of the alien planet. He pulled his knees up to his chest and stared up at the rose-colored void above him. 

“The sky’s pink here, huh?” a voice asked, making Lance jump. He looked up to see Keith looming over him.

“What do you want, mullethead?” 

“Sheesh, can’t I enjoy nature? You don’t own this planet,” Keith joked. Lance didn’t laugh. “Mind if I sit here?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Keith laughed nervously, and sat down beside Lance. 

Lance was starting to feel guilty about being rude, but what was done was done. “Hey, Keith… do you… do you ever miss home?”

“Not at all,” Keith blurted.

“Oh…” It was quiet outside, so quiet Lance was sure Keith could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

“I’m guessing you do?”

Lance hesitated before nodding. “Yeah. I miss it a lot.” 

Keith relaxed more, so he half-leaned on Lance. When Lance did nothing to retaliate, Keith pushed him further. “Tell me about it. Your home, I mean.” 

Lance took a deep breath. “I had a big family. A really big family. They were annoying sometimes, but I love them, y’know?” He didn’t wait for Keith to respond. “I lived with my mom. She’s not the best cook out there, but she can make a mean p-b-and-j.” Keith snorted. “I had my younger sister and brother, Vivian and Marc. They were pests, but I loved- well, love- them. My older brother, Elias, who was just as pesky. I have an even older brother, Edward, but he moved out about a year before we left Earth. My mom recently married this guy named Alex. He’s kinda odd, but I can tell Mom really loves him. He has two kids, Nicki and Miranda. Nicki is cool, but Miranda is a brat. One time, she put mentos in ice cubes and put it in soda for her own father. And blamed it on me.” 

Keith laughed. Lance wasn’t sure if he had ever heard the boy laugh like that before. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get back eventually.” Keith leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“You think so?” Lance asked, snaking an arm around Keith.

“Yeah. You’ll have to introduce them to me one day.” 

“Mm’kay.”


End file.
